Hanya Ingin Kamu
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sakura sangat mengerti dan ia sendiri tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Akan tetapi hatinya berkata lain, jika saat ini ia sangat menginginkan kekasihnya bersamanya. /One Shot/KakaSaku/DLDR


Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam tokoh yang ada di dalam Naruto.

.

Story by KiRei Apple

.

Warning : Au, Typo (s), Ooc, gaje etc.

.

 **Hanya Ingin Kamu**

.

.

Koakan burung camar meramaikan langit yang sudah menampakan semburat merah karena perputaran waktu. Deburan ombak terdengar indah dan mendamaikan hati. Tak terkecuali saat ini, dimana seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang di ikat menjadi dua dan tertutup oleh topi hat. Bikini merah yang di gunakannya tertutupi kemeja putih besar yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga membungkusnya, walau bagian depan masih nampak memperlihatkan keindahan tubuh miliknya.

Pandangannya menerawang seolah menembus dan melintasi cakrawala singga sana. Kaki telanjangnya tercium tepian ombak yang seolah menemaninya saat ini.

Suasana hatinya sedang bingung saat ini. Entahlah. Kenapa ia jadi semelow saat ini. Padahal, kekasihnya memang sibuk oh mungkin sangat sibuk. Tapi, keinginannya adalah selalu bersamanya walau saat ini mungkin hanya sekali saja.

"Hah, bodoh." Dungusnya entah untuk siapa. Mungkin ia merutuki diri sendiri karena menerima ajakan teman-temannya yang liburan menikmati musim panasnya dan sialnya ia setuju untuk ikut. Mereka semua bersama sang kekasih, sedangkan ia sendiri?

Sendirian.

Menyedihkan.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi. Harapannya adalah kekasihnya ada selalu dengannya, dan saat ini pun ia tidak selalu merasa sendirian.

" _Gomen ne_."

Seseorang mengucapkan kata maaf dibarengi kedua lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggang, memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Hati yang sejak tadi gelisah kini perlahan dihinggapi rasa hangat.

"Apa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya akan sangat merasa bersalah jika kekasihnya meninggalkan pekerjaan pentingnya.

"Hm." Kekasihnya itu hanya bergumam dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu kekasihnya. Tidak ada kata, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma cherry yang bercampur aroma laut dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan kedua lengannya di atas tangan sang kekasih yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sakura yang ingin tahu bagaimana sang kekasih terhadap dirinya. Mereka jarang bertemu dan hanya berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan cinta mereka.

Kekasihnya mengangguk kecil dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sakura.

Dapat sakura dengar bisikan kekasihnya itu sehingga semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipinya.

"Ne, Kakashi- _kun_."

Kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, sang ketua divisi pasukan khusus Anbu melepaskan pelukan yang membelit sang Kekasih dan memutarkan Sakura hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sakura."

"Hm."

Kakashi menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan membawanya pada wajahnya, menempelkan nya pada kedua sisi. Netra kelamnya menatap lembut sang kekasih yang masih menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Dua tahun mereka menjalin tali kasih dan ia yang selalu mengabaikan ajakannya karena tugasnya. Rasa bersalah dan menyakitkan sudah sangat jelas karena waktu yang sangat jarang ia lewatkan dengan Sakura. Namun, kali ini ia tidak ingin hal itu terus menerus seperti itu

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura sudah jelas sekali terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang tidak romantis ini mengatakan hal yang sangat sakral seperti ini.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Sakura yang masih berada di antara bahagia dan tidak percaya.

"Apa aku harus membelimu bunga dan lain-lain seperti film kesukaanmu itu?"

"Kakashi- _kun_." Sakura terkekeh dan mengelus wajah kekasihnya. Bisa dengan jelas ia lihat sebuah cincin sudah ada di jari manisnya. Dasar. Belum juga ia menjawabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."ucap Sakura entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku juga."jawab Kakashi, dan membawa tangan Sakura pada bibirnya kemudian mengecupnya penuh dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

"Aku ingin menjadi nyonya Hatake."

"Akan terwujud."

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Tentu saj-" perkataan Kakashi terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Oh, itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan ia biarkan.

"Kau..." Kakashi memeluk Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga Sakura memekik karena keterkejutannya.

"Hey, aku tidak mencintamu."

"Katakan itu pada orang lain bukan aku."

"Kyaa Kakashi- _kun!_ "

Kakashi menjatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura di pasir. Tidak peduli tubuh mereka terkena tepian ombak yang menyapanya. Mengulingkan tubuhnya bersama Sakura dalam dekapannya, terus berguling dan tertawa tidak peduli pada tubuh mereka yang basah dan kotor karena pasir.

"Sakura."

Kakashi menatap kekasihnya yang kini berada dibawah kungkungannya. Jari-jari besarnya menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah manis sang kekasih.

Napas Sakura terengah dan tersenyum melihat Kekasihnya.

"Aku senang kau ada saat ini." Ucap Sakura yang menurunkan masker yang menutup setengah wajah kekasihnya dengan perlahan.

Dapat ia lihat wajah tampan yang sangat dirindukannya kini menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Oh, Kakashi sangat manis apalagi tanda di dagunya itu.

"Kau akan melihat ini sepuasmu nyonya dan hanya untukmu."

Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Memukul bahu kekasihnya pelan, ia berdecak. "Mesum."

"Hanya padamu."

"M-menyingkir lah Kakashi- _kun_."

Kakashi menyeringai melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya malu. Kalian tahu, jika sudah seperti ini Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Sakura wanita yang keras kepala, kuat namun berhati lembut.

"Tidak."

"Kakas-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat Kakashi mengecupnya singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu."

"Meny-"

Lagi, perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Kakashi yang lagi-lagi mengecupnya.

"Hey-"

Dan lagi, Kakashi tidak membiarkan Sakura berbicara dan langsung di kecupnya.

"Aww " Kakashi merintih saat pukulan keras mengenai bahunya.

"Jangan menggodaku." Kesal Sakura dan sedikit merajuk.

Kakashi terkekeh dan kembali merundukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersinggungan.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan hiduplah bersamaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung mencium kekasihnya dan di sambut Sakura dengan memeluk leher sang kekasih erat.

.

.

Deburan ombak dan langit jingga menjadi saksi akan perasaan Kakashi begitupun Sakura. Mereka yang saling mencintai dan percaya akan kekuatan hati mereka.

.

.

 **End**

Daripada numpuk di drap hehe maaf ya^^

Fict penghilang penat dan MP lagi di usahakan yg lain juga, walau tidak yakin karena sudah tidak tau arah. :(

 **Sign**

 **Wyd Rei Gilg Kuran Tanaka**


End file.
